


Vampire Death Note

by EsaAnnie



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kira/L - Freeform, M/M, Master/Pet, Obsession, Romance, Sir/pet, Thrall - Freeform, light/l - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsaAnnie/pseuds/EsaAnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if L was just starting the Kira Case and he suddenly gets kidnapped by a vampire? What might happen if L was enthralled by this vampire, making it so he would never want to leave the vampire? And then what would happen if this vampire happened to be Light, a.k.a. Kira. LightxL, other pairings to follow as the story goes further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another Death Note story, this time this one is supernatural. This was inspired by an instagram roplayer, midnightfeathersrp. If you would like to see the original rp, its the picture of a brunette boy with glasses wearing a blue plaid scarf. At this moment, it's his 19th most recent picture.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, none-of-the-less :)
> 
> P.S. -My other Death Note story Kira's Queen, will be updated in March, most definitely.
> 
> = I do not own Death Note, Tsugumi Ohba does. I only own this plot and any OC's I decide to use. =

Chapter 1:

**\- Lawliet Pov -**

I hummed softly to myself, my black hair mussed by the bone-chilling wind. I observed the steady flow of people meandering down and up the sidewalks of the busy city, studying the little things about them, such as the way a woman was holding her purse to her chest in fear of being robbed or the way one man looked like he was about to rob the next corner store. I had the urge every now and then to try to help the people, but knew that if I revealed that he was L, one of the best unknown detectives, that I would mess up his case at the moment. There was a massive murderer on the loose that was being called 'Kira' by the public. He had been killing criminals left and right by giving them heart attacks. Finding out who he was and the way he was doing it was the reason I had been here for the last month working with the Japanese Police.

This was definitely a different setting than Britain, as the city here in Japan gave off a mysterious feeling. You never knew what you would see, and if you lived here long enough, nothing would surprise you.

At least, that's what I thought. However, I was so very wrong. Surprise was the first thing I felt when a large hand grabbed my wrists, yanking me backwards into the dark alley. "Hey!" I cried out, only to have a hand clamp down on my mouth.

"Now, now, don't be afraid." A deep, dark voice purred in his ear. I shivered as the voice melted over me. I suddenly didn't want to resist, but I knew in the back of my mind that that was a stupid notion. I turned to see the man grinning down at me, his light-colored hair covering one of his glowing red eyes. I couldn't see the details of his face as the alley was too shaded, but those eyes drew me in like kid with candy. I wanted to just stay still and let this man do anything he wanted to him as, long as he was pleased with him in the end...

' _No, this isn't right,'_ I shook my head, clearing the fogginess within before biting at the smooth fingers covering my mouth, but I couldn't get my teeth on the skin. "Mmgh!" I cried out softly in both fear and nervousness. "Shh, relax." I felt a pair of sharp objects pierce the soft skin of my neck, sinking into the tender flesh. A hot wet tongue accompanied the lips against my neck, beginning to lap up the crimson liquid swelling from the wound. "Mmh..." I whimpered, squirming helplessly as I could sense myself becoming aroused by this act, which creeped me out.

The other male kept his grip tight on my wrists as he felt the warm blood flow into his mouth. I felt him smirked a bit against my neck before pulling away from my neck a few minutes later though he didn't let go of my wrists, nor move his hand away from my mouth.

I trembled slightly, feeling a little trickle of blood dripping down my neck when my attacker finally leaned away. I could feel that my eyes were wide and probably looked terrified, as I tried to hold still, not wanting to anger the powerful male before him. A soft whimper made its way past my lips as I tried to look at the taller male, trying to get a good look at my attacker. "Mm...mnh..." I whimpered and pleaded, trembling beneath the male. I was terrified of what was happening in the back of my mind, but when I looked at this man, the overwhelming sense of wanted was to please him, even if it meant sacrificing his life, was a main focus in my mind.

The man leaned in slowly and I wanted to flinch away, but my body had other ideas as froze in place. I felt the trail of the man's tongue lick the blood from my neck before he moved his hand away from my mouth and wrists, wrapping his now free arms around the male's waist, "Sorry to pull you into the alley without warning, but I couldn't just come up to you and ask if I could drink your blood, now could I?" He said with a low chuckle. He seemed to be giving me a look over before he rested his chin on my shoulder, "Though you didn't fight it which is odd..."

I was still trembling, squirming in the taller male's grip. "Of course I didn't fight back; you could've killed me if you wanted. I'm not stupid." I murmured softly, still frightened by my reactions to this man before me and knowing that I wasn't telling the whole truth as to why I didn't resist actually was causing me pain. I tried to pry the taller male's arm off me, pushing at his arms, "Let go of me." I grumbled softly, afraid I might be increasing the percentage of my likability to die tonight at his hands.

The man seemed to be listened to me and hummed softly, laughing a bit at my somewhat pathetic attempt to escape. I felt as he tightened his grip around his waist, "Why? I'm having fun... Aren't you?" He asked with a grin then picked me up quickly. He held me in his arms high enough so we were now looking eye to eye, as he had a good half a foot on me and got a better look at my face. His eyes were more of a brown color, the red gone from his eyes.

**\- Light's Pov -**

I smirked, liking the look I saw in the boy's eyes, knowing that at this point, I could ask for anything and the boy would comply. I liked my subjects to be willing and small, and this one fit the description almost too well. Could this be my chance to find a lasting partner?

I pulled his name from his mind when I tasted his blood, finding out that this was exactly who I was looking for. This was Lawliet, also known as the great detective L, who was studying my killings.  _'This is a perfect scenario if I ever saw one,'_ I thought,  _'All I need to do is lure him home with me and never let him leave. He's already enthralled; at least, that's what I'm suspecting this behavior adds up to. But how far would enthrallment allow me to go?'_

Lawliet yelped his eyes wide as he looked down at the ground below us. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my neck to keep from falling. "Hey!" He squeaked. "Put me down." He grumbled softly and I could sense that if he was on the ground, he would be stomping a foot as he blushing furiously. "And no, I'm most certainly not having fun. I can't breathe."

I belted out a loud laugh, earning a small squeak that came from the boy. I looked up; deciding that being out of this mangy alley was a great decision. Then, what must have seemed like a sudden to the boy, I jumped up onto a fire escape and sat down with the boy in his lap. I ignited a yelp from the boy, which made me want to cuddle him to my side. Lawliet must of sensed what I wanted as he gripped the my shirt tightly. I looked into his eyes and tilt my head a bit causing my cinnamon-colored hair to fall into one of my eyes, "Aw... Why not?" I asked with an amused grin playing on my lips.

Trembling he stuttered out a few words. "P-put me down...please...I hate heights..." He whimpered softly. He gripped me tight and i felt him shivered. I reached a hand up to run through his head, smoothing it out only for the wind to mess it up again. He leaned into me until my arm seemed to be circling his shoulder.

"I'll put you down on one condition," I stated matter-a-factly.

"Anything," he practically purred against me and I felt my eyes flash a blazing red at the sound of that.

"You really shouldn't say that to someone like me," I smirked as I flashed us back to my lair, of sorts. It was a four story building that I'd like the say I was proud of owning. I was the coven leader here in the Kanto region of Japan, meaning that my word was law, just as it was with Alpha wolves. Just like an Alpha, I had to provide for my people and protect them. Only I and a few others live in this house, but there were at least a hundred more that I was responsible for. Each one of those who were staying in this house were created in the last decade and each had their reasons for turning. This house could house about thirty of them, but I owned a few more scattered over the city that housed more of them. I made us appear right outside the door while Lawliet had his mini freak out on the ground.

"Where are we? Are we still in Japan? What are you?! Tell me right now where we are!" He yelled as he started point a thin finger in my face. He now stood to be about three or four inches smaller than me, as he had straighten his spine from his hunched over position, The feistiness was definitely a surprise coming from the small boy's mouth who didn't look to be over the age of 21. Though it was cute that he thought he could boss me around, it would be something that needed to be nipped in the butt.  _'Maybe literally.'_

I grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist until he let out a small yelp.

" _You_ don't tell  _me_  what to do. You're mine, pet. Don't make me discipline you so soon after you got here." I sneered menacingly, letting him go and he whimpered to himself. I saw a tear run down one side of his face and I sighed, not wanting to deal with the human's emotions right now. I pushed past him, knowing that he would eventually follow, but I had only gotten a few feet before I felt a tug on one of my sweatshirt sleeves.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again... I don't want to make you disappointed with me."

I stumbled over my feet, almost ended up on the ground, had it not been for my supernatural speed. "Say it again."

"I'm sorry?" He answered, though he seemed less sure than he usually was.

"No. You know what I'm looking for."

"Sir," Lawliet whispered between us and I felt a shiver of arousal run down my spine.

"Very good. Moving on, that's all you'll ever be able to call me, that or Master," We continued on towards the door, "You're going to be staying with me for as long as I want you to. You're mine and I certainly don't share, so if anyone else approaches you saying otherwise, you are to tell me. Other than that, you're allowed to wander around this building and if you'd like the leave it, you again will need to inform me and I'll decide if it's a reasonable request. Understandable, yes, pet?"

"When did you suddenly become my keeper? I'm not complaining though," He asked softly.

"I claimed you when i bit you," I answered nonchalantly as I opened the door, not expecting the rush of people that greeted us. I saw at least three of the six who were staying here at this time rush toward us.

"Light! Ryuk's being a pervert!" Misa cried as she ran behind me, clad in just a thin towel, her blonde hair whipping everywhere. Misa had an interesting case on how she became a vampire. She decided that after I killed her parents' murder, that I was the person she wanted to follow for the rest of her life. She begged me day after day for at least two years for me to change her, and I finally gave in. She was hoping that being like me would bring us closer, but instead I developed a more parental role with her,

"I am not! She stole my apple pie, so I  _may_  have made sure she didn't have any clothes to get dressed in... Is that so wrong?" Ryuk replied innocent-like. When he came to me, I knew he was meant to die and be something great. He would have been a Shinigami, a death god of sorts. He sensed he was going to die soon from some sort of cancer, so he just accepted defeat and was going to take fate into his own hands and step in front of moving cars. If it was not for me pulling him back one day, he would be living a life of boredom now. He had dark, grey charcoal hair that complimented his now pale skin. He was usually wearing some form of black clothing with chains, but instead he was in a bright red plaid pajama pants and a black band shirt.

"Yes! It was just some  _stupid_  pie!" She yelled at him.

"You did  _not_ just go there!" Ryuk yelled back as he leaped toward her. I got Lawliet and me out of the way just in time to see Ryuk and Misa hit the ground, scratching at one another.

"Is that Misa Amane, the model?" Lawliet asked in awe.

"You'd find it crazy, the number of famous people that are actually something supernatural," I answered, pushing L along through the house before Misa lost her towel and we both got a show, of sorts. As we got out of the room, the third person who greeted us, Mikami, followed along,

"Light, you had a call come from your father's office while you were..." he took a look a Lawliet and his eyes flashed, sensing that he was not one of us, "... _busy."_

"Can you get one of the others to show Lawliet around, then?" I asked, conflicted to leave him with another.

He bowed his head, "As you wish."

I turned to Lawliet, who was still in a bit of shock from, what I assumed was, the fact that I knew his name without him telling me. "You'll be in good hands here and I'll be back soon." I walked off before he could reply and prepared myself for the annoyance of my father.

I walked past the foyer where Ryuk and Misa were fighting only to find them now making out with Ryuk half-naked to match Misa's state. "Either get a room or clean up after you're done," I yelled to them without stopping to see them break apart, blushing.

I sat down at my desk with a sigh, not really wanting to pick up the phone, but did so anyway knowing that if this conversation didn't happen now, it would happen at a worse time. The man that I called my father was nothing but a colleague I used to my advantage every now and then, such as stealing his last name. I've been a vampire for over a century and about two decades ago, I decided to go to college and get a legal degree. We met when he was just ending college and he took me under his wing, adopting me into his family after I told him I was an orphan. I was surprised he didn't call bullshit from one glance at my expensive clothing. I made sure i didn't give him any signs that I was anything but human. But I had a feeling that a legal degree was something I would need for the future, and I see why it was vital now that I've unleashed what those are calling 'Kira'. I laughed to myself, knowing that if they knew that Kira was a vampire who was killing with a book, I would not being getting as much support.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up the phone, "Japanese Police Office, Kanto region. Is there an emergency?" I heard Soichiro answer.

"You even pick your personal phone up like that?" I joked.

"Light! Nice to hear from you. I'm sure your assistant told you what I was calling about?"

Soichiro was convinced that I worked at a private and selective law firm in town. The 'assistant' he was referring to was either Ryuk or BB, as they were the only ones that I allowed to come in here if I was not home.

"They actually didn't. Care to explain it?"

"L was supposed to have shown up a few hours ago at this hotel, but this man, Watari, says that he hasn't been back there for the last three hours. He's supposed to being studying this Kira case and helpings us out to catch him. He's apparently not the type of man who goes out in public, much less alone, so if you see him around; tell him we're looking for him." He explained, giving me a description of Lawliet, "Watari says that he has a tracker on his phone and that was going to be our next course of action, but-"

"I'm going to have to let you go, something just suddenly came up," I breathed, angry at myself for not checking for some kind of tracker.

"Well, oka-" I already hung up before he could finished. I started to rush out of the office when I heard Lawliet whimper and his breath quicken upstairs. I quickened my pace, ready to kill whatever was causing that reaction.

**\- Lawliet's Pov -**

It was certainly surprising to find my childhood friend and bully walk towards me as i waited exactly where I was told to.

"L? Oh, this is rich..." I heard the familiar voice say as they made their way towards me. ' _No, it can't be...'_  But it indeed was Beyond Birthday or, as he was call at the orphanage, B. The first thing I noticed was that he didn't have a speck of makeup on him. He looked exactly like a normal boy with dyed, but clean cut blonde hair that contrasted mine simply and a nice blue polo shirt and blue jeans. He also had red eyes that were dimmer than Light's, almost like B's were a permanent fixture on his face. From first glance, I wouldn't suspect that this was indeed the boy who I tracked all over the globe a few years ago and arrested him for murder of three women, only to find him coming up missing a few months ago.

"I-I thought you were dead, B," I forced out.

"That's exactly what your master wanted you to think, Dearie," He smirked as he walked past me towards a stairway, "Well, follow me and I'll show you the place so I can get back to my strawberry jam."

I complied, but only because I wanted to get this over fast. I followed closely behind him as we went up another flight of stairs and down a hallway reaching on of the few doors on this floor.

"This is your master's room and, knowing Light, will be the room you're most in," He smirked with a fond look on his face. ' _I wonder what's gone on between these two...'_ I though with a sudden pit in my stomach at the idea of Light being with anyone else but me. That was a ridiculous thought though, right?

He touched my shoulder, probably to shake me out of my train of thought, and I flinched away. This only resulted in him laughing and my back being slammed against the nearest wall. "Oh, L. Are you still afraid of me, after all this time? What did I ever do to make you feel that way?" He moved a hand under the front of my shirt, running a hand lightly across my stomach. "Doesn't this bring back some memories?"

I turned my head away from him, closing my eyes and a sound made its way out of my throat that resembled some kind of whine of sorts and suddenly I was no longer pined to the wall and I heard hissing.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Light standing in front of me, shielding me away from B. "Mine," he seethed as he stared daggers at B, who let out a whimper,

"I'm sorry, Light. No one told me that you weren't sharing him... I-I just assumed he was just some midnight snack a-and-"

"He's my pet, so hands off from now on, okay, Beyond?" Light lectured, softening his voice slightly.

"A-As you wish," B stuttered, a tear bubbling to the surface in one of his now glowing eyes. I'd never seen B hesitate, much less show fear in any way, so this came as a huge shocker to me.

"Come here," Light sighed, opening his arms slightly and B flew into his arms, clutching his back with his hands, "I accept your apology and you won't be punished, and just tell the rest that they need to warn you next time, aright?"

I saw him nodded against Light's shoulder and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, "Thank you." He opened his eyes and stared straight into mine. What surprised me was that looking at them did not have the same effect that Light's had on me. ' _Strange,'_ I thought. B suddenly looked away, blushing before flashing away from us.

Light was suddenly in front of me again and I shivered at the intensity of his gaze. "Where's your phone?" He asked.

"Well it's in my back pocket," I answered as started to slide it out, "But why-" The phone was suddenly ripped out of my hand and thrown to the ground. I watch as Light easily smashed it to pieces with his foot. "Why would you do that?!" I yelled pushing on his bicep, but he didn't budge.

"Your caregiver was trying to track you," He stated simply, like that warranted every reason he would have had.

"So that means you have to break the phone?"

"You're mine, pet," he reached a hand up and ran it through my hair, settling a rising need in me that I was trying not to notice. "Are you trying to refuse me?" He pouted which created a feeling of dread that ran through me and pang me right in the heart.

"Never."

Light was smiling again and pulled me toward him. I clung myself to him as he pushed open his bedroom door, carrying me in. The room was magnificent and dark, giving off an evil lair vibe. The room was decorated with dark undertones of black and red, consisting of a large desk, a king size bed, and a nest of pillows next to the bed. One of the first things I noticed was the various weapons that lined the walls such as daggers, old English swords, and katanas that seemed to have seen better days.

He set me down while he disposed of the remains of my now broken phone in his garbage and I stood awkwardly, waiting for him to tell me what I should do.

"You can sit down if you like, Ellie, I'm sure you have some questions for me?" He asked without looking up from his desk as he filed through some papers atop it. I moved over to the pile of pillows and laid back, surprised how comfy they were.

"Ellie?" I questioned, wondering where you could have got that from Lawliet. Unless...

"Surely you know that I know who you really are. I wouldn't allow you to be here if I didn't."

"So what are you planning to do, now that you know? Are you hoping to get money from selling my identity or something like that?"

He had the nerve to chuckle. "I have no need for money, pet. Even if I wanted to do something like that, I'm selfish with my possessions. Accept it now that you're mine, and things around here will go smoother. None of the others will challenge you or your decisions unless they go against something I've already stated different. They all know that my, for lack of better words, property is to be respected and cared for."

"What do you mean by "possession" exactly? Am I only an object to you?" I felt a heavy sense of fear in the pity of my stomach as I awaited his answer.

He sighed before looking up from the desk and I saw a flash of surprise in his brown eyes as he looked over to see where I was sitting. ' _Was I sitting here wrong? Did he want me to sit somewhere else? Why do I always mess up every kind of interaction with this man?!'_

He walked over to the bed and sat cross legged, facing me as he answered my question with reluctance, "As you know, I am not human. I am a one hundred and twenty-five year old vampire and again, with lack of better words, you're like a servant of mine. You'll have feelings from here on out about what I need and when; be it company, a feeding, or something of sexual nature," I saw his eyes flicker red, before returned back to brown. "I, too, will sense things about you, such as when and if you're in danger, your emotion state, and if you just require my presence. I can resist your pull on the third thing if I have the desire to, but you however don't have the luxury of defying what I need from you." He paused, as if to let what he was saying sink in.

' _Has this been a plan of his for a while? To lure me in to being a prisoner?'_

He must have sensed what I was thinking as he soon contradicted "Before you try to accuse me of planning this, I'll tell you that I indeed did not. This was absolute fate and coincidence that you were passing by while I was looking for dinner. I didn't expect to enchant anyone tonight, much less you, L. There are a select few in a vampire's lifetime that are suitable enough to be worthy of a vampire's attention."

I must been showing some kind of fear or worry on my face as he beckoned me with a finger, "Come, pet." I crawled over so I was now sitting in front of him on the floor. I looked downwards, not wanting to meet his eyes. He felt a hand lightly grab my chin and force it upwards so we were now looking eye to eye. "They say that this is a gift, not only for the vampire. but for the human as well. You don't have to worry about anything, Ellie." He smiled and I instantly melted.

I let out a yawn and Light laughed, "I'm going to have to get used to having someone around that actually needs the sleep."

I quickly protested, "I don't need that much sleep, Sir! Maybe four or five hours, tops!"

He gave me a lopsided smile before moving the hand on my chin up to muss my hair, "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

"Never," I admitted.

"I'll be sure to remind you every now and then, then," he nodded before stretching. "Well, you can decide where you want to sleep for now, whether you would like to lay where you were or up here with me. The only time I will actually require you to lay up here is after certain needs were met."

I blushed at the sound of that, wanting to do all kinds of things to please him. I looked from the pillow next to the bed to the object itself before looking up through my eyelashes, "I-I don't think im worthy of lying in your bed just yet. Only when I feel I've been worthy will I lay with you."

I could see that Light was surprised by my answer, but he nodded anyway. "Well, I need to go finish a phone call. You can start getting settled and I'll be back in a few hours if you're still awake." He just started to walk out of the room, when I called out to him.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What would you like me to dress in?" I asked, feeling embarrassed that I didn't know how to supply myself with my own needs in this strange place.

He chuckled as he re-entered the room and walked over to a door I didn't notice behind his desk, "You can wear some of my clothes until we get a chance to either pick up yours or we have time to go shopping." He threw me a blue, short sleeve shirt and a pair of boxers before shutting the door.

"What about a pair of pants, Sir?"

"I don't think they're needed here, Ellie, do you?" He asked with a wicked look in his eye and I shook my head slowly. "The boxers are only a formality until you're more comfortable, anyway," He winked a red eye and I blushed a brighter red.

"Any more question, pet?"

"H-How often will you need to feed?" I asked, shuffling my feet out of nervousness.

"I won't need to feed for a few more days, so don't worry about it," He answered before clapping his hands once softly, "Now that there are no more question, I'll just inform you that the bathroom is right next to the closet, if you need it and if you need anything else, call out for me and I'll come when I have the chance." With off, he flashed out of the room and I was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The wonderful next chapter that has been asked for :) Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed wrriting it :D

* * *

Chapter 2:

**\- Lawliet Pov -**

Evident by the calendar in the kitchen, I had been missing to the world for almost a week now. If I knew my adoptive father at all, he would have already called in my three successors for help in both the Kira investigation and the search for where I could be. I myself couldn't even pinpoint where i was right now, though I was assured that I was still in Japan.

I met the other two vampires in the last few days and I could see myself being friends with neither of them. The first one was a woman with short black hair and dark gray eyes. Whenever I saw her, she was dress in formal clothing such as pant suits and pencil skirts. She told me her name was Kiyomi Takada.

The second one was also a woman who went by the name Shiori Akino. She had long black hair that was spilt down the middle. She gave off an appearance and vibe that she couldn't be too old as a vampire, as she still had the typical attitude of a defiant teenage girl. After speaking with these two, it seemed like I would be more likely to saddle up to B's company rather than anyone.

But, I hadn't seen much of Light other than in passing when I came downstairs for food. He usually would be entering that office of his without more than a nod in my direction. I had this feeling that was pulling me in his direction for the last few days, like there was something he needed, but wouldn't ask for. It had been frustrating me for the last day and a half and I decided today that i was going to go in.

That is, If I could talk myself into raising my hand to open the door. I took a breath before letting it out slowly, preparing myself. I lightly tapped my fist against the wooden door and I almost knocked again, thinking i was too quiet when I heard his voice.

"Come in, pet."

I did so, stopping just in the doorway and I was met with a pair of brown and red eyes staring at me.

"Did you need something, L?" B said, his red eyes taunting me.

"No...No I don't need anything. I-I'll just leave you guys alone..." I started to turn to reach for the door when I heard Light speak.

"Beyond," Light said firmly.

"Sorry, L..." He looked at me guiltily.

"Now, come sit, Ellie. We were just talking about you, actually."

I listened to him and sat down next to his feet while he continued to sit in his recliner. I laid my head against his leg and I felt his hand lay on my head, soothing me.

"Do you really think we can trust him, Light? This is exactly against his nature," B asked as he leaned back on the couch he was sitting on.

"I think he can handle it, even if he might hate me for it."

"What is it?" I asked, frustrated that they were talking about me with me sitting right there.

I felt Light shift above me before handing me a thin notebook. I looked at it, reading the Japanese calligraphy across the top that read, 'Death Note'. I flipped through the book seeing all different names written in it, along with their time of death, and the way it happened. Some of them seemed familiar to me until I realized why. "Why do you have a list of Kira's killings?" I leaned my head up so I could look at Light.

"You're looking at the reason," he smiled softly.

"Why, Sir?" I asked, confused on why someone like Light would waste his time on the human world.

"I'm sick of all of the wars and fighting that I've seen in all my years. I want to see a close to perfect world if I can. I admit, my methods do seem a little unconventional, but it's a step in the right direction, right?"

As much as I wanted to argue with that explanation, it was true. He wasn't killing petty criminals who robbed a bank. He was killing rapist and those who murder for sport. I could see that this was something that he felt passionate about, which made me feel desperate to want to help him and be on his side.

"Are you angry with me, L?"

"No, I don't think I am. I can see where you're coming from, though I wish you told me sooner."

"See, Beyond? I knew he'd see things our way," Light gloated and I saw B roll his eyes with a smile.

"But can I ask a question, Sir?"

"Sure."

"Where did you get something like this?" I flipped through more pages of the book as I awaited an answer.

"Ryuk gave it to me as a gift. He has a few Shinigami friends and one of them gave him their notebook to him because he was bored. Ryuk found no use in it, so he decided to give it to me." He hesitated before going on with his statement, "I may be over stepping my bounds here, but would you ever be comfortable with writing names in the notebook, be it that either Beyond or I were too busy that day. Because, as you know, we can't just stop doing this now. We're being investigated by one of the best known detectives after all and he may catch us in the act if we let ourselves slip," He winked, giving me a lopsided grin, which showed me a bit of his fangs. I suddenly realized what the pull I was feeling meant and a flash of recognition went across Light's face.

"Beyond, will you excuse us? I need to talk to L alone."

**\- Light's Pov -**

Beyond gave me a knowing look before he scampered off to do whatever former sociopaths do in their free time. I could say that the kid was doing better when it came to his tendencies to kill innocents, as he had not gone after anyone since his turning.

Beyond was another one of the vampires I was responsible for that I had come to care deeply for as if they were my own child. Beyond was the baby vamp around the house and he surely did act like it sometimes, such as his stunt with L when i first brought him here. He was only a few months old when it came to being a vampire and he was one of the very few that I planned out turning. I found about his case a few months before I met him and I knew from the start that this boy could be doing much better things with his life than trying to get revenge. He was better than just killing to make a point.

He at first didn't want to be changed, even refused it down to one of his last breaths, but I made the decision for him. I was highly surprised when he didn't come to resent me, but instead clung to me like a mama's boy. I knew that his human life was tortured, so I expected something like that to happen, but I didn't think I was the one who he'd become attached to. I had to admit that I was iffy on his ability to change, but he proved to me as the months flew by that he was different and could be trusted with something as powerful as The Death Note. He was one of the only people that I trusted with my life.

I felt a hand touch my knee gently, pulling me out of my deep train of thought down memory lane. I looked down to see my sweet pet staring up at me with a knowing look. ' _Busted.'_ I watched as he crawled up into my chair before straddling my upper legs until we were just about chest to chest.

"When were you going to tell me you needed to feed?" L 'hmm'd'.

"I didn't think you were ready."

"You've fed off me once already, Sir. I know what to expect."

"That time you weren't prepared, you just laid still and accepted defeat. You've had time to think about this and have expectation and fears about when and how it was going to happen next. Am I right?"

He nodded and I continued on, "I don't want to force myself on you and make you fear your ability to make a decision. I want you to actually want to do it, and maybe even look forward to it one day."

"Well, if we don't start doing it now, how am I supposed to be looking forward to doing anything?" He smiled and I let out a laugh at how right he was. "Now, I want this just as much as you do. When you're pleased with me, it makes me feel just as happy. So, with that said, I offer you my blood." He bared his neck to me and I gulped, not believe I would ever have someone like Lawliet. I'd always dreamed of having someone in L's position, but I could never find the right fit until now.

I leaned towards him, but instead of breathing onto his neck, I whispered into his ear, "You deserve more than just a bite and run." With that, I soon had my lips pressed against his, making him moan. It felt like it was my first kiss again, as I felt the rush of relief run down my stomach. The kiss felt like electricity was running through us both, like we were only charged for one another and wouldn't spark without the other. One thing that surprised me was the little nips L made at my lips, not biting enough to draw blood, but enough to prove his intentions. I smiled against his lips as I moved them from his lips, to his chin, then trailing light and feathery kisses down to where his shoulder met his neck. I breathed hot air against the spot I sought out before licking it and preparing my teeth to insert. When they finally sunk in and his strawberry-tasting blood rushed into my mouth, I felt L arch into me and I had to reach a hand up to steady his hand so I wouldn't open a bigger wound.

Once I got my fill, I gently slid my mouth off of him before moving my mouth back up to smash against his lips. If he wanted to protest the taste of his own blood on his own lips, he didn't show it as our tongues warred with each other for dominance, in-which I won very easily. When we finally pulled away from each other after a few more pecks, i was amazed by how much L was glowing at the moment. He looked as happy as he could ever be.

"Wow," he sighed blissfully. He laid his head on my chest and I looped an arm around him, curling him into my side.

His reaction to this simple act made me second guess this arrangement we had. 'Is it really fair for me to ask him to stay here with me while his family is worried sick?'

"If I could contact Watari right now and let you leave and you never had to look back, would you do that?"

I felt his heart speed up against my chest as he contemplated his response, "I know that that wouldn't be something you could do easily, and I wouldn't want to cause you pain. But if it were up to me?" He sighed, "I would like to talk to Watari and the older kids at the orphanage, but I don't think I could let myself be apart from you. As you keep reminding me," he winked, "I'm yours and there's nothing I can do to change that."

"You're too good to me, pet." I turned his face gently before resuming our kissing session. It started out innocent again, a few pecks here and there, until L wiggled his hips against mine. I ran my hands down his bare chest to the waistband of his pants before moving one lower, gripping his erection through the pants. He let out a yelp in my mouth that turned me on even more, knowing that i was the one who ignited the reaction from him.

He grind his hips towards me, pushing himself into my hand. I moved my lips to his chest and was just about to reach my hand inside his pants, when I felt a hand touch mine in protest.

"This isn't right. I should be to one pleasuring you..." He frowned.

"It would make me happy to touch you, L."

"But I should be worshipping you, not the other way around," He stated, but I could hear the whine in his voice at the end.

"L, its-" I started to speak, but a finger promptly stopped me from continuing. I sighed against it and L replaced his finger with his mouth and I let L have his way. Just this once. He hesitantly moved his mouth down my neck until he reached for the bottom of my shirt, lifting it over my head before he worshiped my chest with his lips and he backed his way off of me, trailing kisses along the way until he kissed the 'V' just above my pants. It was cute, how shy he was with this, and how he would glance up every now and then to gauge my reaction to what he was doing when.

He ghosted his fingers over my waistline before glancing up again and I nodding my consent.

He gave a small smile before grabbing my waistband and tugging it down until it was right below my ass. He seem surprised at my size as he kept glancing between his own tented pants to my glistening organ. I watched as he reach out a hesitant hand to lightly stroke it, almost in awe.

I had to let out a chuckle, "Go on, pet."

He gave me a smirk in response before wrapping those magnificent lips around me. He first licked my underside and I let out a small gasp at the feeling of his tongue. He then began to take more of my length into his mouth before bobbing up and down it. Lastly, he began to use his teeth to gently scrap against me, which was almost sent me over the edge. ' _This boy is definitely getting fucked today.'_

I reached both my hands down into his hair, tangling them into the black locks before using them to pull him up to me, making him let out a whimper. I smashed my lips to his, not pulling away until they were efficiently bruised and plump. I hen flashed us up to my bedroom, laying L on my bed and I stood over him as i spoke.

"You've been a _very_ good boy today, pet. You've done everything I've asked and requested with little questions asked. Plus, you gave me a little gift in which I am grateful for. Now, I think you deserve a big treat, don't you think?"

L nodded feverishly, eager for whatever I could be offering him.

"Now, why don't you strip for me?" I asked and he did quickly before sitting on his knees, facing me on the bed. "Now, I have a serious question for you. Is this going to be your first time with a guy?"

I could see his cheeks were starting to become flushed as he mumbled something incoherent, in which I asked him to repeat louder and clearer.

"It would be my first time with anyone, Sir. I'm 23 and a virgin, how pathetic is that?"

I reached over, ruffling his hair in reassurance, "Ellie, I'm 25 physically, and I technically didn't get laid until I was 50. So I have you beat there."

He let out a small giggle and I smiled. "Okay, jokes and serious questions aside, now. Get settled on your knees for me, while I grab something." He nodded and I walked over to my desk and pulled out a bottle of lube. When I came back his whole body was standing at attention, all for _me._ I walked over to him and ghosted my fingers over his back, making a shiver run through him. I grabbed the back of his hair and tugged so his head fell back against me, "I really should get you a collar soon, or you may lose more hair than you should be at this age."

"A collar? Like something an actual pet wears?" He asked as I rubbed a finger around his entrance.

"It could be like that, or it could just be a simple necklace to represent you're mind and I can pull you by," I nipped at his neck, "Now shush, pet. Less talking and more stroking from you." I grabbed one of his hands and place it around his member and guided him on how I want him to move his hand in time. I opened the bottle, applying the lube to myself as L watched in fascination.

"This will hurt at first, Ellie," I informed him as well as promised. I saw him bite his lip before nodding and I entered him slowly, drawing out the process so I could hear him whimper loudly for as long as I could, liking the sound when it came from him.

I brushed the back of his hair softly once he slowed his rapid breathing, "You good?"

"Y-Yes, Sir."

I began to move inside him and I could see over his shoulder that L first struggled to keep in time with my thrusts, but he eventually got it and once he did, I could see him starting to enjoy himself. I smiled as I heard his breath quicken and he started to warn me.

"S-Sir, I think I'm about to cu-" Before he could get all his words out, he already started to splatter against his stomach. His cheeks started to redden in embarrassment, I came inside him. He let out a cute gasp as I pulled out and we collapse on the bed next to each other.

"Now, was that so bad?" I asked.

"N-No, it was a-amazing, Sir!" He insisted and I chuckled, pulling him so he was now laying his head on my chest.

"You're too cute for your own good sometimes, Ellie. But what would make you even cutter is taking you to buy a collar."

I felt him nodded against me and I looked down to see that he was struggling to keep his eyes open and I decided to stay silent and let him relax. I soon became lost in thought of the kinds of things I could buy him and what kind of collar he could wear. Then I started to think about the persisting phone calls I kept getting about helping find Lawliet's where-about. I suddenly blurted out one of my thoughts, making L jump a little from the break in silence, "Watari flew your successors here and they're looking for you."

He nuzzled my chest as he got more comfortable, "I suspected that." He said nothing more and I didn't make him elaborate, as I too was growing tired.

"Can I ask you a question, Sir?" He whispered softly.

"Sure."

"Why do your eyes flicker red every now and then, while B's are constantly like that?"

I let out a chuckle, remembering how many times Beyond used to whine about how annoying they were and how they 'got in the way' or something like that. "We don't really know what happened. Ryuk and I have come to the conclusion that the Shinigami and Vampire races are cousins of sorts. What we know definitely is that a Shinigami dropped his eyes about two decades ago and we are positive that Beyond somehow got ahold of them, without meaning to. It's possible that his mother picked they up while pregnant and Beyond got a dormit trait that was awaken by the change from human to vampire. He's very insecure about them, though."

"B? Insecure? I'll believe it when I see it," L laughed and I frowned, not liking his tone when it came to Beyond.

"What's you guys' issue anyway? Its obvious that you both don't like one another."

"He was like a school bully to me, except you can't escape the school bully when you're home-schooled."

"I don't know how he was then, but you'll see that he's no longer such a troublemaker."

"As far as I see it, he's just waiting for the moment I'm alone so he can kill me off."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation without going around in circles upon circles. I just leaned up to grab the comforter and pulled it over us as we both took a little nap.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review, good or bad:D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you if you follow, favorite, or review. Everything is appreciated, even if there are flames.


End file.
